Un Pari Bénéfique
by Tite-Noune
Summary: OS Yaoi FW&DM&GW Hey Malefoy! Un petit pari sur le résultat du match, ça te dis? ... Et l'enjeu serait sur ... ?


**Auteur: **Tite Noune

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, même les jumeaux :'(

**Résumé: **Hey Malefoy! Un petit pari sur le résultat du match, ça te dis? ... Et l'enjeu serait sur ... ?

**Note De L'Auteur: **Hey la populasse! Me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! _Sort_. Non, sèrieusement. Vala donc une nouvelle tite OS, écrite spécialement pour _**ma Nète**_, comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Indulgence svp, c'est mon premier lemon à trois! xD

Flash Back

"Hey Malefoy!"

Ledit Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se tourner vers Potter et ses deux acolytes, amoureusement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A vomir. Et dire que depuis la fin de la Guerre, il s'était mis à traîner avec l'inséparable trio. Il avait changé oui, beaucoup changé, peut-être un peu trop au goût de certains. Mais il s'en fouttait royalement de ce que les gens pouvaient penser. Car même s'il préférait crever que de l'avouer un jour, il les aimait bien ces trois là. Ennemis pendant sept longues années, et voilà que désormais, il faisait parti de l'équipe. Qui l'aurait cru, franchement?

"Ouais?"

"Un petit pari sur le résultat du match, ça te dis?"

Le blondinet haussa les sourcils. Un pari, voyez vous cela? Les Harpies contre les Canons, facile. Les Canons étaient donnés favoris pour le championnat, la question du résultat ne se posait même pas. Un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, il planta son regard métalique dans celui, émeraude, du Survivant.

"Et l'enjeu serait sur ... ?"

"Si tu perds ... Demain, tu vas rendre visite aux jumeaux à leur Boutique. En revanche, si tu gagnes, je te promets de ne plus jamais faire le moindre sous entendu à leur sujet ..."

Son sourire avait rapidement disparu, remplacé par un air des plus génés. Sa peau, habituellement pâle, presque blafarde, avait violament viré au rouge brique, aux dernières paroles du balafré. Enfoiré ... Depuis des semaines, le brun passait son temps à le mettre mal à l'aise en faisant allusion aux jumeaux Weasley. Il avait été le premier à remarquer qu'il avait un faible pour eux et ne cessait de le harceler avec ça. Et depuis quelques temps, Ron & Hermione aussi, s'étaient alliés contre lui. Avec un léger soupir, le blondinet esquissa un signe de tête à l'affirmative. Si c'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils lui fouttent la paix ...

"Les Canons vont remporter le match."

Fin Flash Back

Quel con, mais quel con! Nan mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour qu'il accepte ce foutu pari avec Potter? Et les Canons ... La pire défaite dans toute l'histoire du Quidditch, la branlée Internationale! Bandes d'abrutis, ils auraient pas pu se faire lessiver un autre jour? Nan, il avait fallu que ce soit hier spécialement?

Et voilà comment Drago Malefoy s'était retrouvé devant "Weasley & Weasley, Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux". Quelle heure était-il? Dix huit, peut être dix neuf heures à tout casser? Et pourtant, le magasin était déjà fermé. Enfin, fermé était un bien grand mot. La porte était entrouverte, avec la pancarte "Fermé" accrochée dessus. Il soupçonnait Potter d'avoir mis au courant Fred & George de sa visite.

M'enfin, maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait pas faire demi tour. Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'ancien Serpentard passa le seuil du magasin et fit son entrée le plus discrètement possible. Il s'aventura quelques instants parmis les rayons, laissant son regard vagabonder sur les différents gadgets posés sur les étagères. Mais bien vite, son attention fut détournée par un splendide rouquin, accoudé au comptoir. Bordel, ce qu'il était craquant, avec ses grands yeux bleus, sa peau pâle constellée de multiples tâches de rousseurs, ses lèvres si tentantes, sa chevelure rousse flamboyante, ses épaules musclées à souhait ... Stop. Qu'il se ressaisisse, et vite, ou il finirait par se liquéfier sur place. Lentement, il avançait, au même rythme que le sourire de son bel étalon grandissait. Arrivé face à lui, il s'arrêta.

"George."

"Drago" répondit ledit George, avec un sourire qui en disait long. "Fred est monté à l'appart' préparer du café, ça te dis?"

Le blond hocha la tête à l'affirmative et suivi le rouquin à l'arrière boutique, où se trouvait l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à leur immeuble. Il avait été incapable de refuser cette offre. Le contraire l'aurait sans doute poussé à s'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseau possible et imaginable jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il grimpa les marches à la suite du jumeau numéro un, tout en prenant bien soin de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur son dos, pour finir par se perdre un peu plus bas. Pas de doutes là dessus, les twins étaient vraiment bien foutus!

Le grincement de la porte le ramena soudainement à la réalité, et lorsqu'il l'eût franchit, il se retrouva dans un petit appartement bien éclairé, mais disons ... Très bordèlique. Rien d'étonnant à cela, il était chez Fred & George Weasley, pas chez n'importe quel abruti maniaque du ménage! Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ce petit détail et, ne sachant pas trop où aller, il se contenta de suivre George. Un instant plus tard, et tous deux se retrouvaient dans la Cuisine, où le jumeau numéro deux était entrain de préparer le café. A l'arrivée de son frère et de l'ancien Serpentard, il s'était aussitôt retourné et avait détaillé ce dernier avec un sourire des plus ... pervers. Le jeune Malefoy déglutit avec difficulté, se promettant intérieurement de faire la peau à cet imbécile de Potter une fois qu'il serait ressorti d'ici! Mazette ... Si ces deux là continuaient à le matter comme ça sans aucune retenue, il allait finir par leur sauter dessus!

Bon, calme Drago, contrôle un peu tes ardeurs mon vieux!

"Alors petit blond, qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'amener ici à une heure aussi tardive?"

Le jeune Malefoy se tourna vers Fred, rouge comme une écrevisse. Ce qui l'amenait ici? Et bien ... Potter et ce foutu pari! Ou plus exactement, Potter et sa merveilleuse idée de mettre son anciennement pire ennemi dans une situation des plus génantes en l'envoyant voir les jumeaux les plus craquants de la planète! Et comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, le rouquin numéro deux s'avança vers lui, tel un prédateur fondant sur sa proie. La température ambiante venait soudainement d'augmenter de plus d'un cran, alors que les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, sous le regard avide de l'autre jumeau. Malefoy, lui, paniquait totalement, il n'osait pas même faire le moindre geste.

Et sans crier gare, Fred pressa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en le collant à lui à l'aide de son bras, le premier fermant les yeux de contentement, le deuxième les ouvrant de surprise. Mais bien vite, le blondinet se laissa aller à cette douce chaleur, entrouvrant légèrement la bouche, quémendant pour plus. Aussitôt, Fred passa doucement sa langue et rapidement, celle de Drago la rejoignit, toutes deux s'entremêlant en un tendre baiser. Vinrent alors les légers soupirs, ceux qui exprimaient clairement l'envie d'en avoir plus, beaucoup plus. Et dans le silence de l'appartement retentit un léger gémissement, alors que Drago sentait une bouche effleurer sensuellement la chair de son cou, pour finir par l'embrasser, la mordiller, la sucer, la lécher avec envie.

Au même moment, un peu plus bas, une paire de mains attrapait sauvagement le tee shirt du blond qui fini bien vite au sol, tandis qu'une autre était occupée à déboutonner hâtivement son pantalon. Et à nouveau, de faibles gémissements franchirent ses lèvres, alors qu'il sentait George effleurer chaque parcelle de son torse, et continuer sa descente pour aller plonger une main gourmande dans son boxer. Un autre glapissement, plus intense que les précédants lui échappa, alors qu'il sentait les doigts du rouquin se refermer sur son sexe fièrement dressé et commencer une série de carresses envoûtantes. Fred, face à lui, parcourrait le torse du plus jeune de nombreux baisers, et ses lèvres finirent par se refermer sur ses petits boutons de chair, qu'il suça et lécha à n'en plus finir, au point de faire crier de plaisir le petit Serpentard qui ne savait définitivement plus où donner de la tête. Ces deux là allaient finir par le rendre totalement fou.Il fondait lentement mais surement sous les carresses de l'un, les coups de langue de l'autre ...

Et soudainement, un cri d'indignation se répercuta dans l'appartement, alors que les deux rouquins venaient de cesser tout mouvement. Drago ouvrit doucement ses yeux voilés par le plaisir, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi les jumeaux s'étaient arrêtés en si bon chemin. Fred passa alors les mains sous ses fesses,et le blond enlaça ses jambes autour de la taille de ce dernier d'un geste naturel. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent en un baiser passioné, les mains de Drago empoignant fermement les cheveux de l'autre, gémissant sans retenue contre sa bouche. Bien vite, Fred rejoignit sa chambre, Drago toujours contre lui, et y découvrit son frère allongé sur son lit. Le sourire aux lèvres, il déposa le Vert & Argent sur ce dernier, et une fois que tous les trois furent bien installés, il fit glisser le pantalon de Drago le long de ses fines jambes, qui se retrouva rapidement au pied du lit. D'un geste, Drago se redressa et fit passer le tee shirt du rouquin au dessus de sa tête qui trouva le même sort que son propre tee-shirt. Puis il se retourna, et fit de même avec celui de George. Une fois les deux garçons torse nu, il reprit sa place contre le jumeau numéro un, alors que le deuxième retirait son boxer à la hâte, ayant tout le loisir de dévorer des yeux l'objet de tous ses désirs.

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur le gland gorgé de sang, arrachant un cri de pur plaisir au jeune Malefoy, qui ne pouvait définitivement plus se retenir. Après quelques coups de langue, il le prit finalement en bouche et commença de lents mouvements sous les glapissements du blondinet, tandis que George lui carressait doucement l'intérieur des cuisses pour l'exciter d'avantage. Bientôt, Drago enlaça ses doigts dans la chevelure rousse de Fred, lui faisant accèlérer ses mouvements, et suivre le rythme qu'il désirait. Et plus le rouquin y mettait du sien, plus le deuxième accentuait ses carresses, plus il sentait qu'il perdait totalement pied. Après un dernier gémissement rauque, Fred avala son plaisir, le sourire aux lèvres.

A peine eut-il le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qu'il sentit George le faire basculer sous lui, tandis que le second jumeau se plaçait à côté de lui, savourant la chair de son cou, y laissant ses marques. George lui, après avoir ôté ses derniers vêtements, lêcha consciensieusement ses doigts, sour le regard avide du petit Serpentard. Le rouquin lui écarta doucement les cuisses, ses doigts venant se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité. Lentement, il en glissa un premier, et sentit aussitôt le plus jeune se tendre sous l'intrusion. A la vue de son visage crispé, Fred abandonna son cou, pour laisser sa main descendre petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'emparent de son sexe une nouvelle fois. Aussitôt, George en profita pour glisser un deuxième doigt, commençant de lents mouvements, au rythme des carresses de son frère. Et peu à peu, le blond se détendait, la douleur laissant place au plaisir, ses gémissements se répercutant dans la chambre.

Estimant avoir assez habitué le jeune Malefoy, l'ancien Gryffondor retira doucement ses doigts, arrachant un grognement de frustration à l'autre, ce qui fit naître sur son visage un sourire goguenard. Il se redressa légèrement et, lentement, fit corps avec le blond, qui sentit aussitôt la douleur s'emparer de lui à nouveau. Fred accentua doucement ses carresses, alors que George commençait de légers mouvements de bassin, attendant gentiment que l'autre se soit habitué à sa présence. Et bientôt, Drago se détendit, encore une fois, et enlaça ses jambes autour de la taille du rouquin, pour l'inciter à aller plus vite, plus loin. Les coups de reins de George s'acceléraient alors, à la même cadence que les caresses de Fred. Drago lui, ne retenait plus aucun gémissement, il se laissait aller totalement à cette avalanche de plaisir que lui offraient les jumeaux. Et plus le rythme s'accentuait, plus il se sentait frémir, fléchir ... Et dans un dernier cri, il fini par atteindre l'extase, presque aussitôt suivi par George.

Mais ce n'était pas fini, non pas encore. Fred n'avait pas pris son plaisir lui, et il ne comptait pas rester insatisfait. D'un geste, il ensserra étroitement George et le plaqua contre le lit, sous le regard ahuri du jeune Malefoy. Un rire franchit les lèvres de Fred, tandis que George déboutonait son pantalon avec empressement. Le premier se tourna alors vers le blondinet, riant toujours à gorge déployée.

"Ben quoi? Tu croyais peut-être qu'on allait attendre éternellement que tu bouges ton joli petit cul pour prendre notre pied?"

A son tour, George éclata de rire, tandis que Malefoy s'allongeait confortablement à côté d'eux, bien décidé à profiter du spectacle. George fit rapidement glisser les derniers vêtements de son frère - qui à son goût, ne servaient pas à grand chose - le long de ses jambes, et allèrent eux aussi rejoindre le pied du lit, comme tous les autres avant. Sans attendre d'avantage, Fred aggripa fermement les hanches de son jumeau et fit corps avec lui, lui arrachant un long gémissement rauque. Il commença à donner de violents coups de butoirs, son frère mouvant son bassin au même rythme que le sien, chacun criant, hurlant son plaisir à s'en casser la voix, voir même à en alarmer le Chemin de Traverse entier. Ils étaient jeunes, beaux, amoureux, alors au diable les voisins, au diable la terre entière, ils s'en foutaient royalement! Et plus l'un y mettait du sien, plus l'autre perdait peu à peu le sens des réalités, jusqu'à perdre totalement pied, dans un ultime gémissement de plaisir.

Fred embrassa son frère du bout des lèvres et se retira en douceur, avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Drago - après s'être remis de ses émotions - se glissa entre eux, et tous trois finirent par s'endormir, enlacés, bienheureux et amoureux comme tout. Et avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, ou plutôt des jumeaux en l'occurence, Drago se dit que finalement, Potter avait eût une excellente idée, et qu'il devrait penser à le remercier pour ce pari bénéfique ...

THE END


End file.
